Quorra and Sam's Immortal Stand
by gallifreygirl1194
Summary: Now that Quorra has entered into the real world  where she sees her first sunrise , she and Sam Flynn must now decide whether or not to go back to The Grid and stand an immortal battle against the evil CLU and his now large army of programs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lazily, Quorra rolled over, stretching out her bare body, enjoying the warmth of Sam Flynn's body against hers. Her ISO lips curved into a happy smile as she witnessed one of the few first sunrises that she and Sam had seen together. The beauty of its natural, self glowing light made her realize just how beautiful life was compared to the electric, CLU-ruled world she lived in at first.

She sighed. So far, life was good.

Sam shuffled as she relaxed. "Good morning, Quorra." he smiled, looking at the sunrise with her, and chuckled. "I guess you don't need much sleep, huh? Long night, and then here you are, up early as the sun."

Quorra's code on her left arm glowed, now that she was out of the Light Cycle suit that she had been in in CLU and Flynn's TRON world. "Hm, yeah," she pushed a strand of short, black hair out of her face, "I guess I just can't get enough of being in the midst of beautiful, natural light. It's so much better than even the portal."

Sam's mind began to drift. The Portal. The last time he had even heard those words, he had seen his father, putting himself in harm's way to get Quorra and his own son to safety, while CLU was running to get into the portal and capture Sam's father's disc. It meant the world to CLU, but who didn't know that? And who was and wasn't working for CLU? So far as Sam could tell, every single program and user in The Grid that didn't include himself, his father, and Quorra was for CLU, even Quorra's oldest friends, like Zeus.

Zeus. There was another thing on Sam's list. But he made sure of one thing: he wanted to give Quorra the best time of her life out in the real world, where even she wouldn't become corrupt because of her ISO genes, before they had to go back in. Hopefully, with Sam still running the arcade and the ENCOM business, everything would turn out alright.

"Sam?" Quorra's smooth ISO voice interrupted his train of thought. "Don't you need to go check on the ENCOM tower and the arcade?"

Sam glanced at the clock on their bedside table, and realized the sun had already risen about half and hour ago, and he should have, too. He had work to be done. Jumping out of the bed, he began to throw on his favorite pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Quorra's heart always skipped a beat when she saw Sam dressing. Maybe it was some deep, small amount of lust, but she felt like maybe she could call Sam _her_ Sam, _her_ "mate."

With a toothbrush stuck in his mouth and a towel over his shoulders from washing his face and hair in the sink, Sam mumbled "would you like to come with me?" toothpaste coming out of his mouth onto the towel.

Quorra chuckled. "Yes. I always enjoy riding on the back of a motorcycle that doesn't shoot light from the backside of it." Sam chuckled, nodded, and headed back into the little bathroom to finish up his necessities of getting ready. As soon as everything was set, he grabbed his leather jacket, found his mom's old jacket from before she died to give to Quorra, and set off on the still-refurbished Ducati.

On the back of the motorcycle, Quorra held her head close enough to Sam's ear to talk to him. "Do you think we could maybe-or wait... nevermind."

Sam slowed down a bit. "What? What do you think we could do?"

"I want to see if your father's OK, Sam. He's like my father, too, and I _need_ to see that he's ok."

Sam shook his head in thought. "What if CLU's still waiting there? He _knows_ we will want to come back to check on my dad. It's too obvious. I say we wait another week. Let you get some more full experience before we send you back into the darkness of The Grid.

Quorra shuddered. The Grid was the last place that she wanted to be, even after seeing the several sunrises of this magical, non-electronically run world. She was willing to temporarily drop the idea of seeing Flynn just to avoid it: Zeus, CLU, and all of his army were the last people on Quorra's list of "buddies" to socialize with any time soon.

"Sam?" She asked, as they were still making their way through the city to the arcade. He nodded as if to tell her to go on with her question. "Do you think CLU will really be waiting at the portal, whenever we decide to return back there?" At a stoplight, Sam popped his helmet, turned around, and looked directly into Quorra's dark, sincere eyes.

"You really miss him, huh? My dad, I mean. Not CLU. Hey, I miss my dad, too. Keep your chin up." the light turned green and they started up again, but he continued. "I know for certain CLU will stop at nothing to get through that portal with his army and 'fix' this world out here. I know he would seriously destruct my world because it was corrupt for him, and I don't want to see that happen. That and the fact that he wants you in his clutches to either murder or use in his army are both keeping me from going back right now."

The arcade appeared in front of them almost suddenly. The Ducati purred to a stop, and as Quorra pulled her helmet off, her cropped black hair swung perfectly into place. "Alright. We won't visit 'home' for a while. But we have work to do in there," she motioned to the arcade, "because I bet tons of people are missing this place. Let's get to work."

This was only the first chapter. please let me know what you think and if you could, leave constructive criticism as to what can be fixed. Thanks :)  
~sciencefictionobsessed1194


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Sam entered the old, newly cleaned building and flipped on the "main" breaker switch, Quorra tried to plug out the sounds of the "Bleeping" and "Blooping" of the starting up arcade games, the sound reminded her too much of The Grid and CLU-other words, it made her cringe. As the games all finished starting up, Quorra allowed her ears to open up again, and Sam looked at her with concern, and a face that said "This is why I don't want to take you back yet." The fact that behind the neat-looking "TRON" game there was a way to get to Flynn, Quorra was experiencing the dilemma of risking her life for Flynn or allowing her sanity to return and go away at the same time in the human world.

Sam then spoke to her. "Let's keep the doors open so we can let some kids know that this place is back in business." The grin on his face was priceless: it was the same look a kid has when they enter their favorite candy store. All of the beeping had ceased except for the obnoxious theme music for some games, and Quorra looked to Sam.

"I need to go downstairs, before the kids start playing the games. That sound-" she had to stop herself.

Sam knew how she felt, because he had witnessed The Grid, too, and it wasn't something that was easy to forget. He walked over to the "TRON" game and looked at the ruts in the floor-the same ones he discovered that night when Mr. Bradley came into Sam's garage and told him about the page that Mr. Flynn had sent him. It was only fate that Sam's rejected quarter would land there, to show the mysterious access to his father's secret office.

Quorra came over and helped Sam move the video game so as to reach the access. "Thanks." she uttered, and stepped in. Just as Quorra's head black-haired head disappeared and Sam closed the game off, a group of teens walked in.

"Whoa!" one exclaimed, running back to TRON. "I remember this game! Hey, you!" Sam looked up. Most likely, he was the only one in the arcade that the teen didn't know.

Sam sighed. "What's up, kid?"

"I've only got bills. You got a change machine?" Sam pointed over to the back quarter, went behind a desk towards the front of the arcade, and sat back. He really hoped that Quorra wouldn't be causing any trouble in the office. Knowing her, she wouldn't be attempting to return to The Grid.

~So... There's the second chapter. How is it?


End file.
